


Certain As The Sun

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [10]
Category: Little Women (1994), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'Little Women; Jo/Laurie; tale as old as time' by syrena_of_the_lake.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Certain As The Sun

How they had gone from an unexpected reunion of good friends to such a kiss, Jo had no idea, but she was not at all regretting the moment of apparent madness, and was even smiling when they parted and she told him; "This was not at all what I intended when I saw you, but Teddy, oh, it has been too long and... and I have missed you so."

"And I have missed you, Jo, more than you know, so please, tell me that we shall never be parted again, that you will marry me, because as sure as the sun rises with each new morning, I shall love you forever."

She was laughing in spite of herself as she nodded her head and told him, "As much of a surprise as it is even to me, I know I could settle for nothing less, so yes, Teddy, I will marry you."


End file.
